


Final Will and Testament

by Barkour



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkour/pseuds/Barkour
Summary: SPOILERS. There isn't time left to speak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Free formin' it while thinking about that beach. That beach, huh? Love to agony.

Jyn took his hand. Her fingers were soiled. They were the both of them like so. Cassian looked at her across the divide. He did not know what to say to her. It seemed strange to him that now, at the end of things, time lingered. 

She smiled at him, her grieving smile that tucked down as the ends rose up. Her hand was worn in his. Cassian knew that he was dying, that it wouldn't have mattered if they had made it to a ship in time; all that mattered was that the job was done. It was enough. It wasn't enough. 

He said, "Jyn." I could have loved you. I think that I did. Wary girl, clever girl, a woman who had made him think for a moment that he could do something better. Hadn't he done that for her? Hadn't they done it for each other?

She said, "Do you know," and then her lip buckled, and they were standing together, his gut a burning knot, her leg dead, and they were embracing, and he couldn't say what she thought of as she looked out at the fire but as he looked at the smoking jungle growth he was thinking of Jedha and the holy temple and a smart remark she'd made and then the little turn of her laugh, and he was thinking that if they had made it to a ship: who could say?

We made it to a ship. We're flying away. This time we live.

The world roared. The sound of millions upon millions of gallons of seawater turned to steam was rushing fast upon them; the air was superheating; they would ignite--burn--evaporate as the sand flash-melted to a colossal glass stone then broke away.

No time now. They pulled apart, though he held her arms and she held his in turn and so they made a single completed loop. A final circuit. My mother was a senator's aide, my father was a courier, they were executed for treason, I saw my baby brother smothered by a man who promised to take care of us. Nothing else has mattered. 

She carried the tape. She climbed the tower. She broadcast the plans. They walked together to the beach. 

"It mattered," he said. She could not hear him. Jyn looked searchingly at him. Her fingers tightened on his arm: tell me, was the order. 

Cassian said--


End file.
